Sleepwalker
by Mireyan
Summary: Si Rean hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba, nunca hubiese entrado en la Armada [parte de Llamando a la Tierra]


¡Hola! Este one-shot es una historia complementaria a mi fic largo Llamando a la Tierra. Si no ha leído aquel es posible que no entiendas absolutamente nada, así que te recomiendo pasar por el otro primero.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días, son las cuatro de la mañana, las tres en la luna Weronika. La temperatura programada para hoy en la ciudad de Yxes es de 25 grados, con una humedad del 53 %. Los títulares de hoy...<em>

Rean se incorporó en la cama y apagó con un gruñido el despertador antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la almohada. Las cuatro de la mañana. Qué clase de hora para levantarse eran las cuatro de la mañana. Ni siquiera deberían existir las cuatro de la mañana. Las calles no estarían ni puestas.

Los ojos le escocían a rabiar y sabía que si los cerraba no iba a ser capaz de abrirlos así que con una fuerza de voluntad que ni ella sabía que tenía se levantó. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo del pequeño apartamento que le correspondía como personal de la oficina central de la armada. Su pequeña cajita de cerillas, todas iguales. Su familia vivía en la ciudad y, aunque al graduarse en la academia de la Flota se había hecho merecedora de uno de los apartamentos para empleados, los primeros meses había preferido seguir viviendo con sus padres y sus hermanos pequeños en su barrio de siempre, aquél en el que se crío jugando con sus amigos Heat y Burn. Pero su vida había dado un giro de 180º desde que comenzó aquella maldita misión y ahora le venía mucho mejor usar su apartamento, a escasos minutos en monorail de su trabajo. Especialmente cuando sus horas de sueño se habían visto reducidas a tres, no podía malgastar una de ellas en ir y volver a su casa. Eso los días en los que podía volver a casa, que no eran todos.

Rean encendió la luz de su cuarto de baño para echarse un vistazo en el espejo. Bostezó mientras se rascaba las costillas del lado derecho bajo la camiseta del pijama. Tenía un aspecto lamentable pero estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por ello. Se lavó los dientes, se peinó el pelo pelirrojo con una mano y miro con pena la mampara soñando con la ducha que no iba a tener tiempo de darse. Abrió su frigorífico, en el que solo había una botella de agua del grifo y una mandarina reseca y decidió que un trago de la primera le serviría como desayuno hasta llegar a la oficina y poder sacar un café de la máquina.

Empezaba a sentirse muy unida a esa máquina. Es lo único que la mantenía con vida en ese momento. Cerró la puerta de casa sin asegurarse de candar con llave; si alguien quería robarle su mandarina reseca, adelante.

Se solía decir de Yxes, como de todas las grandes ciudades del mundo, que no dormía, pero Rean podía asegurar que eso no era cierto. A las cuatro y media de la mañana la capital del planeta Aliea estaba más bien desierta, salvo por adolescentes borrachos los fines de semana y gente de malvivir los días de diario. Afortunadamente el suyo era un barrio tranquilo y las patrullas pasaban con bastante frecuencia, por lo cual se sentía relativamente segura mientras esperaba el monorail que la llevaría a su puesto de trabajo. Casi se durmió apoyada en una de las barras (no quería sentarse porque estaba segura de que no iba a ser capaz de levantarse después) y tuvo que darse un par de cachetes en las mejillas cuando por fin el monorail la dejó delante del gran complejo de la Armada de Aliea.

Antes de entrar había que pasar un examen de retina. Rean le sonrió a uno de los guardas de la entrada, que se puso rojo hasta las orejas mientras le acercaba el escaner a sus ojos la reacción que ella esperaba; ya le había tirado los tejos no muy sutilmente un par de veces. Entró en el edificio y se dirigió hasta su mesa, previa visita a su mejor amiga, la máquina de café.

Su compañero ya estaba allí. A Rean no le dio mucha pena que hoy le hubiese tocado madrugar también: él todavía tenía fines de semana y días libres.

— ¿Ya está aquí la jefa?

— En su despacho. Creo que no se ha ido a dormir.

Rean arrugó los labios mientras su vista se dirigía a la puerta blanca del fondo del pasillo. Antes de pasar a estar bajo su mando, Rean la había admirado. Ulvida, una de las oficiales más jóvenes en haber sido ascendida a general, tan inteligente y tan perfecta. Cuando le dijeron que iba a trabajar para ella casi le había dado un ataque. La había motivado para esforzarse aún más. Para trabajar más duro. Y entonces, el día en que le asignaron la primera misión le comunicaron que ella iba a ser la telefonista. Se quedaba en tierra.

Rean no era tonta. Sabía que la habían dejado atrás porque la consideraban la más débil del grupo. Y lo más triste era que posiblemente lo fuese, porque había acogido la noticia de que se quedaba fuera de la misión con alivio.

Rean, como toda la tripulación de la Gemini Storm, albergaba dudas. Se lo ocultaban unos a otros pero ella lo sabía, porque esa era su misión: saberlo todo de todos. Lo que le contaban y lo que no.

Se sentó en su puesto de trabajo sorbiendo su café. Ya que en Aliea los días duraban 26 horas la diferencia horaria con la tierra iba variando. Rean calculó que debían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana en la tierra. A penas un par de horas de diferencia. Aún así era un poco pronto para llamarles, de modo que empezó a escribir el informe. Tenía que hacer uno cada día incluso aunque no hubiese cambios en la situación. Desde hacía ya un mes nada variaba: los chicos en la tierra vivían su vida mientras Rean y Ulvida tenían que inventar historias nuevas para distraer a los jefes de la realidad. Rean estaba aún en su proceso de inventar peligros imaginarios que estaban teniendo que sortear los reclutas en su toma de la tierra cuando una alarma la sobresaltó.

Alguien había encendido la nave, posiblemente el mecánico que aún la estaban arreglando.

La nave tenía un micrófono secreto, cuya existencia solo conocían asuntos internos y, ahora, Rean. Un compañero le había dado la clave cuando se enteró del fracaso de la misión porque pensó que le sería útil. La introdujo y pudo escuchar una conversación entre una mujer y un hombre en un idioma ininteligible. Sacó el traductor universal del primer cajón del escritorio y lo sintonizó.

— … no me lo esperaba yo tampoco. ¿Y dices que no te ha reconocido?

— no, digo que hace como si no. Sabe quién soy perfectamente.

— ¿Y que vas a hacer?

— Nada. Ese dato por sí solo no le sirve de nada.

Parecía una conversación personal en la que Rean no tenía ningún interés y ya iba a colgar cuando oyó cómo la mujer preguntaba por la nave.

— Pues aquí la tienes. La reparación no va mal...

— Pues está tardando demasiado.

El hombre rio.

— Sé que eres mi socia, pero nunca te has preocupado por los asuntos del taller.

— no me preocupan, me preocupa esta nave.

— Estará bien. Estaremos bien.

Hubo un minuto de silencio que Rean no supo como interpretar (le diría a los de asuntos internos que hacía falta vídeo además de audio) y luego los dos volvieron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras salían de la nave. Rean no estaba segura de si aquella conversación era importante o no. Lo único que sabía era que tenía información de tres chicas que trabajaban en el taller del Epsilon, dos mecánicas y una telefonista como ella, Crypto, con la que de hecho había hablado cuando la nave se estrelló para saber si podían hacerse cargo, y estaba segurísima de que ninguna de las tres era socia. También recordaba los recelos de Heat con respecto al taller... tendría que preguntarle a él si había visto a alguna mujer en sus visitas.

Rean estaba apuntándolo todo en un post-it (no podía fiarse de su memoria últimamente) cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó, haciendo que lanzase los post-it y el boli por el aire.

— ¿Ya estás aquí? Deberías tomar menos café — la regañó Ulvida cuando vio como se agachaba para recoger el boli del suelo.

— Lo siento. Llegué hace unos diez minutos.

— ¿Hay alguna novedad?

No estaba segura de si debía comentarle a la jefa la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Por algún motivo prefería hablar primero con los chicos.

— No, señora.

Ulvida frunció ligeramente sus cejas azules y Rean supo que había algo más. Ulvida se sentó en el borde de la mesa contigua a la de Rean.

— ¿Sabes? A las ocho hoy tengo una reunión. Sobre la misión.

— Ahm — Ulvida no solía informarla sobre las reuniones, así que Rean no sabía a qué se debía esta muestra de confianza.

— Los jefes... tienen sus dudas con respecto a lo que tus compañeros están haciendo en la tierra.

Normalmente Ulvida la intimidaba muchísimo, pero no había nada en el mundo que la asustase lo suficiente como para no defender a sus compañeros.

— Están siguiendo el plan previsto, se les ordenó que viviesen en la tierra sin llamar la atención hasta que...

— Que viviesen, no que trabasen amistad con todo bicho viviente. O que en sus informes me hablen de lo bonita que es la tierra. ¿Sabías que han hecho submarinismo? Al parecer les ha gustado mucho.

Rean tragó salvia. No sabía dónde tenían la cabeza.

— Pero que hagan submarinismo no tiene nada que ver. El mar va a seguir ahí cuando...

— Tengo acceso a sus móviles terrestres. Lo sabes porque tú misma los rastreaste. ¿Has visto las fotos? ¿Los mensajes? Se les ve felices con sus nuevos amigos.

Rean las había visto. Las de la fiesta de un tal Afuro, porque le contaban sus aventuras como si ella conociese a sus amigos. Fotos en el trabajo. Fotos en la playa. Fotos de Burn haciendo el tonto con artículos de esoterimos de la tienda. Una selfie de él con una chica de ojos entrecerrados.

— Están siendo amistosos porque representan un papel — los defendió Rean, aunque ni ella misma se lo creía.

— Eso espero, porque los jefes no quieren a otro Grent. Nadie queremos otro Grent.

Grent.

A Rean aún le dolía pensar en Grent. Era un chico del último curso cuando ella entró en la academia. El mejor alumno que había habido en años. Todos tenían grandes esperanzas puestas en él. Ella estaba muy perdida al principio y él la adoptó como una especie de hermana pequeña dentro de la academia. Y todo lo que Rean podía pensar cuando pasaba ratos con él es que Grent era demasiado amable para ser el futuro soldado sanguinario que todos preveían.

Y así fue. A mitad de su primera misión, Grent desertó. No solo desertó sino que se alió con el planeta que debía invadir para resistir al Aliea. Y lo consiguió. Al precio de no volver nunca más. Ahora era un activista que publicaba manifiestos contra los métodos del Aliea y uno de los criminales (sin haber cometido ningún crimen) más buscados por la Armada.

Sentenciado a muerte si conseguía volver o si le pillaban.

— No, nadie queremos otro Grent.

Ulvida asintió y se levanó para irse. Cuando llevaba dos pasos se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Sabes por qué quise que te quedaras aquí?

Rean negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que lo tenía claro. La respuesta sin embargo la sorprendió.

— Porque tienes cabeza. Más que ellos. Y necesito a alguien con cabeza que los guíe desde lejos. La flota saldrá en cuatro semanas y tú ya sabes lo que pasará si esto sigue así. Ayúdalos.

Rean asintió con un nudo en la garganta y Ulvida se fue por el pasillo. Rean se quedó sentada en la misma posición, los puños encima de las rodillas. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que no le pasaba nada, pero en esas semanas había conseguido aprender a controlar sus emociones. A parecer impasible aunque por dentro estuviese llorando un torrente de lágrimas. Porque nada estaba saliendo bien, porque no iba a salir bien, porque ella no podría soportarlo si algo les pasaba.

Cuando recuperó el control se dio la vuelta, aún más agotada que antes. Bebió un sorbo de su café solo para descubrir que se había quedado frío. Entonces algo brilló en la pantalla de su ordenador.

La señal del intercomunicador.

Rean hizo recuento mental de todas las cosas que tenía que comentarles antes de aceptar la llamada, siempre audio, nunca imagen. Solo que eta vez era un vídeo. Las caras sonrientes de Burn y Heat, sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia aparecieron en la pantalla.

— Hola, fea — Sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír ese saludo, típico entre ellos.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Tanto echabais de menos mi cara? — comentó.

Tenían una expresión risueña en sus caras, la misma que cuando planeaban una travesura cuando eran pequeños. Y a ella se le olvidó, se le olvidó todo lo que quería comentarles, o quizás no se le olvidó sino que quiso no recordarlo. Solo pasar un rato más con sus amigos, uno sin preocupaciones ni amenanzas, un rato los tres juntos como siempre habían estado.

— Qué morenos estáis.

— Queremos enseñarte una cosa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer después de tanto tiempo. Sigo aquí pero el capítulo cinco se me ha atragantado un poquito. Decidí escribir esto para desestresarme y acabé dando detalles que me parecieron importantes para la historia, así que aquí está. Va justo antes del capítulo cinco, por eso ese final tan repentino, y aunque podéis leeros aquel cuando salga sin necesidad de leer este primero, hay detalles a los que se hará referencia después. Además me apetecía sacar un poquito el planeta Aliea. Lo he creado entero y no va a salir en la historia principal, así que al menos ese trabajo no ha sido en balde.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonéis por tantos meses de ausencia.


End file.
